Saber (Cao Cao)
t |master= Protagonist |jspirit= 曹操 |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Mana Burst |skill1value= A |skill2= Military Tactics |skill2value= A |skill3= Charisma |skill3value= B |np1= Yitian Jian |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= A |np2= Qinggang Jian |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= C}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'8"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = Qiao County, Xuzhou, China|hairc = Black|eyec = Brown|armament = Two swords|likes = Wine, women, poetry|dislikes = Turmoil, leaders who abuse their authority|talent = Leadership, agriculture, poetry|enemy = Lü Bu, Liu Bei|imagecol = Imperial red}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant who was originally planned for ''Fate/Reverse'', but the idea was eventually scrapped. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Cao Cao (曹操, onyomi: Sō Sō), an historically famous Chinese warlord and one of the most central figures at the End of the Han Dynasty of the Three Kingdoms period. His success in political and military campaigns helped in laying the foundations for what was to become the state of Cao Wei and was posthumously honoured as Emperor Wu of Wei. Although he is often portrayed as a cruel and merciless tyrant in subsequent literature and folklore, Saber has also been praised as a brilliant ruler and military genius who treated his subordinates like his family. Historically, Saber was a stern, yet fair leader who understood what it meant to lead people and how to best deal with a situation, whereas the warlords he fought against such as the real Yuan Shao and Liu Bei were arguably monsters. Saber already made a name for himself when the Yellow Turbans Rebellion began, and he was also instrumental in the downfall of the tyrant Dong Zhuo. Saber also fought against the armies of Lü Bu, the despotic Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao, managing to take over the northern and central lands under his thumb. though he did suffer a major defeat at the Chibi Campaign at the hands of Zhou Yu, Saber continued in establishing more military campaigns, eventually dealing with the tribal warriors of Liang. Saber had many talented military generals, strategists and officials serving under him, such as Man Chong who was known for his just personality, Sima Yi who was without a doubt the greatest strategist of his time and even some great military generals like Xu Huang, Yue Jin and even Zhang Liao, who was historically the mightiest warrior of the Three Kingdoms period. Saber eventually died of a brain tumour and his son ended up making the last Han emperor abdicate the throne and establish the Cao Wei Dynasty. Appearance Coming soon. Personality Even now, people still believe Saber to have been a tyrant who showed no mercy and was utterly cruel at heart. While it is true that Saber himself was someone who was without sin, he isn't exactly villainous as many people like to think of him. Saber was ambitious but he was also generous, Saber could be harsh but he was also forgiving. There were moments where Saber's actions were deemed negatively extreme, but he knew from the start of the chaos that plagued China that if he ever lived to see peace after the chaos ended, there was no chance it would've been done without blood on his hands. Role Coming soon. Abilities Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber Servants